


Drabbles Challenge Round 1

by Ethereal_Xen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Heartache, M/M, Purgatory, Unimpressed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Xen/pseuds/Ethereal_Xen
Summary: Please Check the warnings on each individual 'chapter' as each chapter is an individual chapter and they do not follow on from each other.Each drabble is based on the song listed in the chapter summary.





	1. It's Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1:
> 
> Title: It's Gonna Be Okay
> 
> Song # 93  
> ‘It’s Gonna Be Okay’ by The Piano Guys
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Dean POV of how Castiel was lost to him after his death at the hands of Lucifer, and the moment of his return.

We’d been through so much. So goddamn much. The apocalypse. The leviathan. Purgatory. Amara tried to rip us apart and then…and then Kelly and the baby and…and he was gone forever. Dead. Dead and burned and Chuck wouldn’t give him back.

He was gone. My saving grace. The hand that gripped me tight. My guardian angel.

He was never coming back. I’d talked to Billie about the Empty once, after she threatened to throw me in there herself. She said it was vast and devoid of anything but the black and silence. She’d seen it from a distance but only since she had taken the hood of Death.

I was never going to get Cas back. There was no way. And there was no way it was going to be okay.

And then we were driving – me and Sam. It was already Dark and I was feeling low. So low. Sam knew I was down and out; of course he did. But I’m not sure if he knew how much. I don’t think he knew how many times I’d geld the gun to my head hoping that if I pulled the trigger that Billie would keep her promise to me and throw me into the Empty and that I would somehow find myself in a place in the silence beside Castiel. I’d be the only human in a sea of angels but surely I’d find him. At this point I knew the smell of him better than I knew the sound of my own voice.

When the phone rang and he said those words, those simple words, I nearly burst into tears. I nearly crashed baby. My control nearly disappeared in a moment. All from that simple “Hello, Dean” there was no doubt. No one said it in the way he did. Only his voice made it all the way down into my bones like that. Into my soul. And then he continued, “I don’t suppose you could pick me up? I seem to be somewhere unknown…”

“Yes! OF course, yes! What can you see? Do you have any idea where you are? Tell me what I need to know, I’m on my way.”

I may have broken every speed limit on the way by considerably more than I usually did. And then I saw him standing under that halo of bluish white light, drowning in it like the angel he always was and I tried my hardest not to throw myself at him. He could feel it, I knew, he always said he could.

So I did. I ran forward, through myself at him and kissed him before pulling away and whispering “It’s gonna be okay.”


	2. Not Quite Him, But Close is Nearly Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 47  
> Devil Pray by Madonna
> 
> Summary:
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> Drugs use, blow jobs, Casifer but everyone knows it, manipulation and therefore sorta maybe dubcon? 
> 
> Lucifer has kept Castiel's meat suit with Castiel inside his head and had taken a liking to Dean. He keeps his new plaything caged and drugged so that he's there and hazy whenever he wants him and not too firey to fight back. And when it doubt he always has the Cas trump card at his disposal.

Dean grunted and clenched his fingers in the dark hair on the head at his groin. If he didn’t look too closely he could still pretend it was _him_. He sighed as the level of suction on his manhood became a little gentler and he opened his eyes to look down into the bright blue eyes looking up to him.

Castiel’s eyes. Castiel’s face. The slight grin was _almost_ Castiel’s.

Dean reached for the bottle of whiskey beside his chair as the angel pulled off his dick and ran hands down his bare legs. The humans head was fuzzy with alcohol and the drugs that kept getting fed to him to keep him in a haze.

Lucifer had been keeping him in a cage of his own for some time and knew that while he continued to wear Cas’ face Dean would keep letting him come to use his body as he saw fit.

“You know Dean,” they were Lucifer’s words in Castiel’s voice and it confused the drug addled synapses in Dean’s cranium, “he enjoys this too. He can feel it. See it.” The naked angel pulled the whiskey bottle from Dean’s grasp and placed it aside before leaning forward to lick up is limp neck, his head lolling to the side with a sigh. “If only you could hear how he moans inside my head.”

He picked the human up from the chair and carried him to a nearby bed, comfortable enough but not enough bedding for the Winchester to hang himself if he was ever allowed to get sober enough to think about it with any real intent. Lucifer deposited him on the bed on his stomach and leaned over him to whisper in Dean’s ear again, grinding his long hardness against plush buttocks as he did so, “Castiel wants me to take you Dean; wants to feel what it’s like inside you. But I can’t give him control, you understand.”

Dean nodded. He did understand. Of course he did. If Lucifer handed over control Cas would cast him out. “Cas wants it?” Dean’s voice was raw from the moaning he had already been doing during the blowjob and from being so addled and Lucifer hummed the affirmative as he licked down the human’s back.

“Better fuck me then.”

Lucifer practically purred and Dean found himself praying gently, “Please Cas, both of you please…”


	3. The Folks you Find on a Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 86   
> Song: Good Time by Alan Jackson
> 
> Summary:
> 
> I say it here and now: I do not like this one. I found this song difficult and near impossible to gain inspiration from. and the allocated 10 minutes was too limiting to work with for what I ended up going for. But they at least ended up in a bathroom together oggling each other so...I guess it counts as a win?
> 
> No real warnings except it displeases me. 
> 
> Dean's had a rough week. Cas has just come out to his friend Meg. The end up at the same bar.

It had been such a bloody long week that after picking up his baby from the shop (he’d been rear ended first thing Monday morning) Dean didn’t even bother heading him before going to his favourite bar.

It was already 7:30 and the place was starting to get busy. People playing pool and, being Friday night, a line of single greasers hitting on the bar chick. Not that Dean blamed them – she was a cute red head with an A grade rack and a solid B+ backside. But it wasn’t what he was looking for.

“Katie,” He called over the wall of leather and flannel and she smiled at him, “He lifted two fingers to her “Two tequila and a fifth? When you have time?”

“You got it Deano!” She winked her pretty greens at him and kept serving other customers as he walked away to find a semi-quiet booth. As he made his way over He saw two dark haired newbies that he’d never seen before. The chick wore a cute leather jacket and had long black hair – she looked dark and like trouble in heels. And she was perched in the lab of the most innocent looking accountant he had ever seen in his life – dark hair and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. The pair were like night and day. The chick looked right at home. But the guy looked lost.

“Have I got something on my face?” The chick asked and Dean flushed a little, suddenly realising he’d been staring,

“Uh no. Sorry I just haven’t seen you two here before and…and your friend seems a little lost.”

“Yeah well. He’s just checking out some of the merchandise and likes what he sees.” She eyed Dean up and down, “At least in one case.”

“Excuse me?”

“Meg!” The man all but tossed the chick off his lap and stood, shaking his head and stormed off to the bathroom with a sigh. Leaving a chuckling ‘Meg’ behind.

“Did I miss something?”

“You should go check, sugarpie.” Meg sipped her drink and winked before Dean walked away from her, watching her like she was some weird demon in disguise.

He entered the bathroom to find the man washing his face.

“Hey you okay?

“Yeah, sorry for her; she’s just trying to get me more comfortable talking to attractive guys.”

“…you’re gay?”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I like what I see too.”


	4. Don't Play With Things That Don't Belong To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 75  
> Song Name: Determinate by Lemonade Mouth
> 
> Summary:
> 
> WARNINGS?:   
> Jealous!Cas, Displeased!Cas, BAMF!Cas, Don't take toys that belong to angels or they will kick your arse.
> 
> Dean has been missing for a couple of weeks and Cas is wondering why he is having trouble locating - even by using his feeling of longing. When he finally does find him he is most unimpressed at what had been done to HIS human.

It was unusual for Dean to just go missing and for Castiel to not be able to find him. There was always something for him to grab hold of. He could almost always get him by phone, or at the very least he could always, _always_ pin him down by the feelings that Dean kept buried and tried to pretend he didn’t have. Cas always did his best to respect that and not use them for anything unless he really had to.

But now he had to.

Dean had been missing for two weeks and no one had heard from him and he’d somehow managed to turn his longing down to such a low level that Cas could barely feel it. But the angel managed to use it, coupled with a locator spell to find the hunter at…a strip club. Of course. Booze and women. How else would the elder Winchester be dealing with the next end of the world?

Cas flew over alone, thinking that perhaps it was best that we went alone after having done some minor research into the club’s location and finding it to be a gay strip club. He didn’t think that Dean would appreciate Sam finding him in such a place.

The music was blaring and the lights raving. There were glow sticks and glow paint and everything was made to be stimulating to all the senses.  Castiel was both grateful that he could choose to see through it, as well as regretful that he could choose to experience it to its full extent

He wove his way through the crowd, pushing against slippery flesh glowing with flecks of paint; handprints and speckles being made and smudged along his trench coat; and then he caught sight of Dean and his breath hitched.

Dean’s eyes were glazed over as if under some spell, which he probably was, and he was in a golden cage beside the main stage and elevated a meter or two above the ground; naked save for a pair or tight briefs that had been white at the start of the night but were now so splattered with paint of varying colours that they had no colour of their own. And Dean. Dean. His skin glowed with paint and glitter as he danced and Castiel was lost. Taken in by the image and left adrift in a sea of rage.

The music died and the lights failed until all that was left was the angelic glow coming from the angel standing in the middle of the dancefloor. Revellers fled from him as his angel blade slipped into his hand. His voice boomed through the establishment, his blade pointed at Dean’s cage which could now barely be seen.

“Who is responsible?”

No one moved.

“Come forward and your death will be swift,” He continued, “If I have to hunt you down I _will_ make it long and painful.”

A girl of maybe eighteen walked forward cautiously. “He was too pretty. Are you a hunter too?”

“I’m his angel.” Castiel let the shadow of his wings show, “And you made a mistake trapping my love.” He smote her quickly and moved to take Dean from his cage.


	5. Together Against A World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 48  
> Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons
> 
> Summary:
> 
> An alternative to how things could have gone when Dean found Castiel in Purgatory (Sans Benny)

When Dean finally found Castiel in purgatory the look of distress on the angel’s face broke his heart

“No,” Castiel whispered as Dean’s arms enveloped him, “No, no, no…I’ve tried so hard to outrun you…”

“Yeah you sonofabitch. Why were you making yourself so hard to find huh? We’re stronger together!” He smacked Castiel’s arm roughly, a sign of brotherhood. But Cas simply shook his head.

“It’s my fault Dean. All of it. I fucked up and I need to wear the weight of this. You need to get out and leave me here. You’re in danger while I’m with you. Just go. I’ve screwed up too badly.”

“Bullshit you have!” Dean’s hands moved to cup Castiel’s face fiercely and he forced the angel to look at him, “The fuck you’ve screwed up too badly. Regardless of how we’re got here; we’re here together and we’re in this together. You and me against the world. You and me against Heaven and…well…Purgatory I guess.” He leaned forward on impulse and pressed a chaste kiss against the angel’s confused lips, “We got this. Just like always, we fight together.”

“…you kissed me.”

“Yeah, I did. That okay?” Dean hadn’t thought about it in the moment but now he was probably screwing up too much and his hands started to shake. But Castiel moved too quickly for him to back out. The angel moved forward, finally wrapping his arms around the human, pulling him closer by the waist and pulling their lips back together in a deeper kiss that lingered for more moments than they should have allowed it to.

“It’s not problematic at all.” Castiel smiled up at Dean and received a small grin in return, “So, a while world of monsters against us. I suppose the odds aren’t that extraordinary, are they?”

“Not at all. Not with the angel on my shoulder.” Dean kissed him again and while they were joined together it really did feel as if they could accomplish anything as long as they had each other, “as long as we keep each other alive, we’ve got this Cas.”

“Dean…I’m sorry for causing all this.”

“Don’t apologise, Cas. I’m not sorry for it.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not.” Dean grinned in that devil may care way that he always did in the face of impossible odds, “If you hadn’t, I would never have gotten the balls up to kiss you, would I?”

“Perhaps, one day.”

“I love your optimism, Cas.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too Cas. Let’s stay alive yeah?”


End file.
